


Little Lady

by EnvelopesYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvelopesYou/pseuds/EnvelopesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dan is away, his new baby girl won't stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble full of fluff. Happy holidays!

“Oh Thea _please_ ….” 

No amount of rocking, cooing, bottles, changes of diapers, changes of clothes, or her pacifier would stop her. She’d gone colicky the second Dan had left the house and there wasn’t a damn thing you could do about it. Teething was hard and frustrating and painful for her, you understood. But this was about your third night on low sleep. Danny’s, too, and he was out working. But at least he wasn’t at home with the shrieking baby. 

You pulled her ice ring from the freezer, balancing her on your hip, and then tried to pop it into her mouth. “Here- it’ll make you feel better-” And stopped as she smacked it out of your hand and onto the floor. 

Deep breath in.  
Deep breath out. 

Neither of you had really been prepared for a child. And while Dan seemed to have no idea how to handle a tiny baby knowledge wise, his love for her was instantaneous. They’d formed a very strong bond- and his singing for her was almost the only thing that would calm her down. Which would make days alone with her when she was being fussy almost unbearable. 

And she was a damnably smart thing, too. Couldn’t even talk yet but she was learning all the tricks fast. At first you’d been able to placate her by playing her his music. Skyhill and Hues came first. The sounds of his voice filling the nursery would put her crying to bed. But she got smarter. When daddy wasn’t attached to said singing, it didn’t feel real. Wasn’t real. 

Much too smart for you.

So then you tried sitting down and showing her videos. This worked for a couple of weeks before she got wise to that too. What started out as grabby hands towards the screen and happy babbles turned into more stressful weeping when she realized he wasn’t there. That wasn’t him. It was him in some tiny box. Far too smart!

But you had no choice. He was going to be gone for a few more hours at least. So you sat down on the couch with her, pulling the laptop up while she squirmed in your arms. “Come on, Thea.. let’s listen to daddy…” Her high pitched whining suggested that she was in no mood. 

You pulled up The Last Unicorn cover and let him talk. His voice always seemed to calm her, no matter if it was singing or just speaking. She stopped with her huffing and tearful puffing to listen to him, but it started up again soon enough- and then waned again as the music came on in full and he started singing. She quieted then. For a little while. Just enough time for your headache to pass. 

Reached for the screen. Put her hands against the warm plastic trying to reach out to him. And when he didn’t respond she started crying again. It was wholly unfair that he was her favorite. Completely and totally and- ….you couldn’t blame her. 

You got up from the couch, bouncing her. Pleading with her. Begging for her to calm down. But she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t until he came home. Until then you had to put up with her. You went to the sink to wash off her little teething toy, popping it back into her mouth even as she squirmed and refused. Eventually she gave way, no doubt the ice soothing her flaming gums. But she continued to whine around it. Flail her arms in frustration. 

“Me too, baby, me too…” 

The sound of the front door opening startled the both of you. Her head turned to the side, throwing the toy to the floor again and her arms outstretched with the most dire of screaming for him. 

“Whoa whoa!! You’re acting like mommy tortures you all day!” Giggling, which in turn set Thea’s wailing to instant laughter. He came over, dropping his backpack on the floor, arms outstretched and you only too eagerly handed her over. He took her into his arms, rocking her softly. “What’s up my little lady? Giving mom a hard time?” Cooing to her in a hushed tone that relieved both you and the baby. 

You eased back against the counter, hand going to your forehead. “You don’t know the half of it.” Usually she wasn’t so bad but with her teeth coming in now she was completely inconsolable without him. Which just didn’t bode well for you. 

Her little chubby arms outstretched as he rocked her, reaching up to touch against his jaw, giggling more at the scratchy feeling of his beard. He smiled down at her. “ _Little laaaady Ammy… my little baby giiirl…”_ His singing set her almost instantly quiet, eyes drooping. Like he was a master magician. He might as well have been. Craning in he snuggled her closer, nuzzling his face against hers, getting her to laugh quietly, grabby fingers reaching up for his hair. “Oh- hey! Not so hard!” Giggling again in time with her.

He was her favorite. That was just the way life was. And you were completely fine with it. How could you not be, looking at the picture of the two of them? 

He might not have had the best head for it but his instincts were all in the right place. He loved that little girl like nothing on else- …well. Maybe except for you. 

When her spastic movements died down and her eyes slipped closed, falling asleep in his arms- _finally_ \- you straightened up from the counter. She’d worn herself thin screaming all day, it was no wonder she was ready for a nap. He stepped back, leaning in to press a kiss to your temple. “She was a real monster all day, huh?” Didn’t take much to be able to tell. 

“Your monster.” He’d created her, after all. In more than one sense. 

He grinned. “Don’t put this all on me, lady.” 

You reached up, poking a finger to his chest, careful to not wake said sleeping monster Thea. “Oh I will.” 

Carefully shifting her against his chest in one arm, he reached out to take your hand in his opposite, pulling it to his lips for a soft couple of kisses. “You should go take a nice hot bath.” 

And just like that your playful griping died. “Yeah…” 

He leaned in again, pressing another kiss to your forehead. You pressed in against him, still careful of Thea. His arm slipped around your waist, his head laying atop yours. “I love you, you know.” 

A smile took over your lips. “I know.” Had no doubt in your mind. “I love you, too.” Him and his little monster child. _Your_ little monster child. 

“Go on. I’ll take care of her. You’ve had enough for one day.” Nudging you towards the bathroom with a little curve of his body. “I’ll order some take out or something after I put her down.” 

You just found yourself nodding. “Sounds good.” He laid one more kiss to the top of your head before you walked away, leaving the two of them in the kitchen. Ready to step into some very much needed extra hot water. But as the tub was filling you realized there were no towels waiting for you in the closet, so you had to make the journey back to the bedroom to get some. 

Halfway there you stopped at the nursery, poised against the doorway. Watching him rock that tiny baby in his arms, singing softly to her. Some lullaby about a faraway kingdom. Princesses and knights. Unicorns. How much he loved her. His eyes were completely on her, watching her sleep. Then he slowly lowered her down into the crib, brushing his fingers back over her chubby little cheek, carefully carding back some of that already thick brown hair away from her forehead. Leaning in over the railing to press a kiss to her forehead. She sleepily reached up and he gave her a finger to hold on to while he pulled the covers up over her with his other hand. 

“I love you, little Amalthea.” 

She sleepily muttered back something to him, probably more intrinsic than anything else- just used to replying to the sound of his voice. He smiled down at her, cupping her face in his hand one more time before edging back slowly. 

“She loves you, too.” No one would ever be able to say otherwise. She was his little girl. 

He turned back, padding out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Not wanting to risk waking her up after such a terrible temper all day. Then his arms wound around your waist, drawing you in. You laid your head to his chest. Your headache seemed to vanish. 

Maybe your stressful frustrations were just as apt to disappear with him around as hers were. 

He rocked you slowly, just like he had her. “I love you, Danny.” You might not have been entirely ready for this giant adventure, but  the two of you were making it work. 

“I love you too.” Hand stroking up through your hair. “Thanks for putting up with her.” Because he knew how hard the pregnancy had been on you- how hard it was when he had to be out for so long working on the music. On the show. 

“Any time.” His laughter dipped low and warm at your response. Despite the stress you couldn’t imagine any other place you’d rather be. 

This little family of three was the best thing that had ever happened to you. And judging by just how in love he was with that little baby girl…. 

You knew he felt the same way.


End file.
